Inuyasha To The Rescue
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by a thug on her way to school. Inuyasha must save her before it's too late.


Inuyasha To The Rescue

Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by a thug on her way to school. Inuyasha must save her before it's too late.

It's a nice morning, Kagome wakes up slowly to the beeping of her alarm clock. She takes her shower, washed up and got dressed in her school uniform. She brushed her hair, leaving it down as usual. She then grabs her school supplies, and puts it in her backpack, and heads into the kitchen to have breakfast. "Thanks, mom." She said as she swallows her last bite of waffles. "You're welcome, sweetie." Her mother replies to her daughter. Kagome smiles as she takes her dishes into the sink, "I'll do them, honey." Mrs. Higurashi said to her. Kagome nods. "I'm off." She called as she heads out the door.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Mrs. Higurashi asks herself as she approaches the door. She opens the door, seeing that it's Inuyasha, "Oh hello, Inuyasha." She welcomes him politely. "Hey, do you know where Kagome is?" He asks. "You just missed her. She went off to school." She answers. Inuyasha nods for understanding for where Kagome is. "Thanks." He said as he leaves the shrine grounds.

Meanwhile, Kagome is walking down the streets that lead to her school all alone. All of a sudden, a shadow figure gags her mouth with chloroform, which knocks her out, she releases her school backpack behind, before she was completely blacked out. "Someone…help…me." Kagome last said quietly. "no one can find us, my sweet." The figure said with a raspy voice. He drags her away into an old warehouse.

Inuyasha has his baseball hat on covering his ears. He sniffs the streets that Kagome uses to get to her school. He picks up her scent, "Got it." He said as he heads to the direction where the scent was coming from. He turns a corner, and sees something up ahead. He comes to it, and finds out that it's just a backpack. "This is her backpack. Why would she leave it behind? Isn't it supposed to go to the school up ahead?" He stands up and looks around his surroundings. He picks up her scent with another person's scent with it. "Kagome…She's in danger." He said as he does to the two scents.

Kagome moans as she comes to. She finds herself tied up in chains all over her, the arms, legs, wrists, and ankles. She is also has a clothe gagged her mouth, so she couldn't talk. She looks around, 'Where am I?" She thought to herself. "Oh, you're awake, my dearest." The figure said. 'Who is this guy?' She asks with fear in her eyes. The figure comes into the light. The figure was a man in his late twenties with short black hair, and brown eyes. He is wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt. "Now you're mine." He said with lust in his eyes. Kagome tries to struggle to break free. "Try as you can, you won't escape from me." He said as he comes to her. "Inuyasha!" She muffles loudly, "Whoever you're calling, won't come to you." He said as he takes a gun out of his pocket. Kagome widens her eyes with fear like no tomorrow. She was so terrified that she's going to be shot by him.

Inuyasha comes to an old warehouse. "Kagome must be in there. And there's another human in there." He said. He peeks through a hole on the roof. He sees Kagome tied up. "Kagome hold on." He said quietly. He looks in a different one on the roof, and see the guy with a gun about to cock the gun about to shoot Kagome. "Oh, no" Kagome muffles and screams. Just when the gun was about to go off, and the bullet is about to hit Kagome in the head, Inuyasha catches the bullet before it made contact. The man gasps, "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha glares at him, "You're worse nightmare." Inuyasha growls as he punches him in the stomach and on the head to knock him out, causing him to let go of the gun. Inuyasha takes the gun and throw into the water outside of the warehouse. He then uses his claws to break the chains that were holding Kagome. He takes out the clothe out of her mouth. She takes a couple of deep breathes. "Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asks her with concern in his eyes. Kagome weakly nods, but then faints into his arms. He carries her bridal style back home.

Kagome comes to, finding herself in her room, "What happened?" She asks holding her head. "You were going to be shot by that man who kidnapped you." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome is as pale as ever. Inuyasha gave her an ice pack, wrapped in a clothes. She puts it onto her forehead, because she was sweating a lot. "Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha." She said with a blushing face. "If you didn't came, then I'd be killed on the spot." She adds. Inuyasha smiles, "And if that happened, then I'd loose my future mate. Kagome quickly turns to him, "What did you say?" Inuyasha embraces her, "I said, if it did happen, I would've lost you, my future mate." Kagome blushed of what he said about his mate. She lays on his chest. "So I'm going to be your mate, then huh?" Inuyasha cups her face, "Yes, I'll be the one to mark you as my mate." Kagome looks deep into his golden eyes, "How do demon mate?" She curiously asks. "When demons mate they mark a spot on the base of you shoulder, and the neck." Kagome looks to one side, "Like right here?" Inuyasha nods. Kagome smilingly sighs, "Alright, I'm ready." Inuyasha leans onto the spot she pointed to and bites it. To Kagome's surprise the bite didn't really hurt at all. Inuyasha lets her go, as a mark appears with his symbol on it, showing that she's Inuyasha's mate for the rest of their lives. Inuyasha lifts her chin up, and tells her this, "Now you're officially mine." Kagome smiles as they kiss with the desired passion they've always wanted.

THE END


End file.
